Breaking
This is book one in the Son of Pine Series. Chapter One I looked up at my mother, and she looked down at me, with her deep amber eyes. I mewled happily and pounced on her tail, imagining it was a feirce ShadowClan warrior that my father had told me about. I waved my little tail in the air, waiting for approval from my mother. Her name was Marigold, she was a pure goden she-cat. My father's name was Pine, originally Pinestar, leader of the mighty ThunderClan. I looked around the room, happy to be in such a warm and safe place. My two brothers, Maxwell and Derrik, were in a rough playfight in the eating room of the housefolk. My one sister, Meira, was eating some of the cream the housefolk gave us every once and a while. I meowed, padding over with my tail in the air. "Hi, Meira!" I purred, soft kit-fur fluffed up. She sniffed and turned to watch my brother's playfight. My name is Duke. I have white fur with black splotches all over. I have pure blue eyes with a pale green core. My brother, Maxwell, is a four-moon old tom with light cream fur. My other brother, Derrik, is a exact twin of him. Green eyes and everything. My sister is a very pretty, pure, snowy-white she-cat with gorgeous pale green eyes. She will surely be a favored cat when we all get sent out to our homes. I'm just hoping that I don't get a home with Maxwell or Derrik. I shrugged, and turned to head back to my mother, paws lightly touching the green fuzzy flooring of the housefolk den. "Mom, can we go out today?" I nuzzled her soft flank. She looked down at me, eyes gently inspecting me. "Maybe, little one. I can't tell what it will be like outside today." she meowed and lifted her head again to look up at my two brothers, who were chasing eachother around the house at this point. I curned up in a ball next to her belly, purring as she began to clean my pelt with long, drawn-out strokes of her tongue. Eventually I dozed off, because my two brothers had somehow managed to move me in my sleep. I woke up with a yowl when I realized that I was high on a table. "Maxwell! Derrik! This isn't funny guys!" I meowed angrily. Maxwell padded into the room, flickng his tail as he walked. "It is very funny to us." he meowed with a chuckle, followed with a fake laugh from Derrik. That made me even angrier. "Help me down please!" I pleaded. The table was very high, if I attempted to jump I would most likely hurt myself. "No. And there is nothing you can do about it, Runt." he laughed. I looked at the floor below. He could jump, and try to make a safe landing, but he could possibly get hurt. Oh, who cares. I thought and lept off the table, flying several feet away from it until he landed on the fuzzy green flooring. He sighed in relief. Maxwell and Derrik looked disapointed that the situation hadn't drawn out. "Yea, there is something that I can do, Maxwell, Derrik." he puffed out his chest and sneered. "Shut your ugly shout, Runt." Maxwell flung his paw at my face, knocking me backwards with searing pain. "Maxwell! Derrik! You are grounded to the inside of the den until I say so. He is your brother, you have the same blood. Treat him with respect, he is smaller than you, doesn't mean you need to pick on him." Marigold's gentle tone was broken with anger as she spoke to the two brothers. She turned to look at me, where was shrunk back, attempting to shrink into the floor. "As for you, come with me." Marigold picked me up by his scruff and padded into the sleeping room. The room was dark, and the walls were a bright shade of blue. The fuzzy flooring was different in the room, it was dark blue, and a lot fuzzier than the other flooring. "Runt- I mean, Duke, I know that Derrik and Maxwell tease you, but you need to get over it. They are better than you. Grow up and be a tom. Never run away from your problems, face them." I blinked. Why is she being so mean to me....? ''but he nodded, none the less. "Yes, Mother." "Good. Now go.. do whatever you do on you free time." she mumbled the last sentence quietly. "Worthless peice of fox-dung." then Marigold shuffled past me and out into the large main room. Derrik and Maxwell were already playing while Meira was grooming her pelt, as usual. "Can I go visit dad? I'm old enough now.... and he lives-" Marigold cut me off. "Go ahead. I don't care, you ened some excersize anyways." She looked down at my kit belly-fur. I ignored the last part and bounced past her to the cat door. I padded through, the flap sliding against my pelt. Outside was cold, and snow layered on the ground. No wonder the housefolk kept us inside. "Pine?" I called. Pine was a rogue, he had left his housefolk when he found out that pet life was ''too soft compared to the rough Clan cat life he was used to. I couldn't understand. The pet life was perfect! Plenty of food, warmth, and a nofur that loves you! "Ah, Duke. Do you need something? And where is your mother?" I looked up to see pine sitting on the fence that surounded the housefolk den clearing. "She said that I could go alone." I replied. Pine looked doubtful. "Would you like to come to my den and stay there for a while? I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you get shipped off." "Yes please!" I mewled and rubbed against his legs. He looked down at me, amusement shining in his eyes. He lowered his head and grasped his teeth on my scruff, lifting me up. He lept to the top of the nofur fence and down on the other side, stalking into a large bush, making the green branched rattle. I hung from his jaws, until he set me at his feet. "Would you like me to tell you stories to pass the time?" He meowed. I nodded eageely, settling myself down on a soft bed of moss. Pine sat on another nest of moss, tail curled neatly around his paws. "When I was in ThunderClan, there was a loyal warrior named Bluefur. She was wonderful, kind, and a very devoted warrior. When she was young, she had a small litter of three kits. The kits were very obedient, following Bluefur's every word. When they were about two...three moons old, a fox broke into the nursery and stole the kits. But that wasn't the truth. "Bluefur was in love with a RiverClan tom, named Oakheart. I only found out because i saw her when I was hunting for the Clan. She took the kits, and gave two of them to Oakheart, the third one died from the cold. That is the only story i have to tell, little one." Pine finished. Duke looked up. "I wanna be in ThunderClan!" He exclaimed. Pine looked down at him. "If you make that decision when you are older, I will gladly take you there." Pine shuffled his paws. I nodded eagerly. "I would like that!"